No Escape
by possumgurl
Summary: -Complete- Their relationship wasn't right, but since when had Shannon done the right thing? BooneShannon
1. No Escape

_No Escape_

Shannon lay in the heated sand, her hand covering her closed eyes to block out the sun's rays. As she lay sunbathing, she could hear voices. Locke and Boone. Boone. Boone. Boone. She had tried to avoid thinking about him at all since that night at the hotel, but it was impossible. He was always there. Haunting her. Reminding her that she couldn't always have everything she wanted. And even if she could, it would be snatched away from her just as quickly as it had come.

When Shannon was a girl, Boone had done everything in his power to protect her, and, she thought ironically, he was the perfect big brotherly figure. But that wasn't all she thought of him as. And while she had tried countless times to dismiss her feelings, and proclaim them fake, that night she had realized, that it was impossible.

She could hear him now, and his voice brought unwelcome shivers to her body. She wasn't supposed to feel like this. It wasn't _right_. Since when had Shannon done what was right?

Unable to stand it anymore, Shannon stood from her position in the sand and went back to rest in her tent; the feelings would be less intense there where his voice was unable to be heard.

By the time she was fifteen, Shannon had been officially proclaimed by all she met as 'that bitchy girl'. She had few friends, and those she did have weren't the kind of people you were close enough to actually be friends with. Which, she realized later, was probably the reason she had turned to Boone. Kind, protective Boone. Her stepbrother. It had started as a sibling relationship, but by the time she was seventeen, Shannon knew there was something between them that was not ordinary for siblings to have. No moves had been made to realize or deepen this connection until the night in Sydney. It didn't seem right at the time, being lovers. They weren't even now. Shannon had spoken very little with Boone since their arrival on the island, and those times she did, sexual tension got the better of them and they were forced to keep their conversations short.

Shannon shivered remembering Boone's rough hands gliding over her smooth skin…his lips on her neck…his fingers tangled in her hair.

Shannon shook her head. What was she doing? It was over. Hell, it had barely begun. One night, that was all it had been. Just one night. One night that would haunt her for the rest of her life.

Shannon groaned and slipped her eyes closed. And as sleep took her, her dreams were dominated solely by Boone. There was no escaping him, just as there was no escaping the island.

_I will probably continue this, but if I decide not to, it will simply be a one-shot. Please review, tell me what you think._


	2. Memories

_No Escape_

When Shannon awoke the next morning, it was to the often-heard crashes of waves and the rustling of the trees. She hated to admit it, but she was getting used to this life. She had started to forget the old life; pieces of it had just slipped away when she wasn't looking. The only one she could remember perfectly now was Boone, and he was a part of her new life as well; he would always be a part of her life. Shannon didn't know whether that was a good thing or not.

Stretching, she stood and stepped out into the sand. She clenched her toes, relishing the feeling of the soft grains against her bare feet. She was running low on water, so she decided to take a trip to the caves with her water canteen; after all she had nothing else to do.

* * *

Upon reaching the pool into which the small, clear waterfall flowed, she screwed off the bottle's cap and held it under the water until it was full. Slowly, she took a long drink from it; she hadn't realized how long it had been since she had last had water, or anything really, to drink. 

"Thirsty?" A familiar voice asked from behind her.

Startled, Shannon lowered the canteen from her lips and flipped around to face her stepbrother.

"I guess you could say that," she replied coolly, regaining her composure.

Boone nodded and stepped over to fill his own canteen.

As his back was turned, Shannon decided to run. She couldn't stand being in his presence. It was even worse when he was around - the memories, the feelings – it just became overwhelming. She bolted; ready to get as far away as she could before he noticed that she was gone.

* * *

She pressed herself against a large, mossy tree some two hundred feet away and slowed her breathing. 

What was wrong with her? He was her brother! Well, stepbrother, but it was practically the same thing. She couldn't live like this, avoiding him forever. But she couldn't live near him either.

After she had caught her breath, Shannon started back to the beach. It would do no good to just stand there against the tree for the next three hours…

Nor would it do any good to go back to the pool and face Boone.

* * *

Shannon trudged out onto the beach, hoping she wouldn't meet anybody before she reached her tent; she didn't much feel like talking. Unfortunately for her, things didn't go exactly as planned. 

"You okay?" Somebody asked from her right.

Shannon turned to face the speaker. It was Kate.

Shannon sighed and flitted her hand over her eyes.

"I'm fine Kate. Just leave me alone." She told her firmly, but politely, which gave Kate even more of a reason to worry. Shannon was hardly ever polite.

Kate stared after Shannon with a strange look on her face as she disappeared quickly into her tent.

* * *

Shannon sunk onto the tarp floor of her tent and lay back until her head touched the ground. She groaned as an image of Boone swam before her eyes. Again. She took a deep breath and tried her hardest to focus on the sounds around her. The waves, the birds, the trees, the voices of other survivors…this time Boone's was not one of them. Shannon truthfully didn't know whether or not she wanted his to be.

* * *

That night, as it had been nearly every other night since the incident in Sydney, Shannon was kept awake thinking about what had gone on. She could remember it as though it were yesterday…Boone's lips on hers…brushing her neck… Shannon shivered, trying to erase the images from her mind. It wasn't right, and it never would be. 


	3. Up To Us

_No Escape_

The next morning, after waking up from countless dreams involving Boone, Shannon resolved to continue on living her life the way it had been before. First and foremost that involved no longer avoiding her stepbrother, but keeping the same relationship they had had before Sydney…however challenging that may be. While more than anything Shannon enjoyed her dreams, waking up to an empty bed that minutes before had held Boone was starting to get to her.

Her resolution, however, was put to the test when she stepped out onto the sunny beach, only to spot Boone twenty feet away talking with Charlie.

He knew she was watching him. She could tell he knew; and yet she continued to do so. She was oblivious to the burning sun on her bare shoulders and neck, and the breeze whipping her blonde hair into her face. She just stood there before her tent, watching Boone until Charlie waved and walked down the beach to see Claire.

As soon as Charlie was gone, Boone turned to Shannon and stared her straight in the eyes. It took all her resistance not to break their gaze as Boone began to walk towards her, his feet leaving small dips in the sand where they had previously rested.

Boone didn't stop until he was a foot away. His face was emotionless.

"Why were you watching me?" He asked her.

Shannon swore inwardly as she felt a pink tinge spread to her cheeks.

"What, like you think I was watching you?" She asked arrogantly.

Boone rolled his eyes.

"You did seem to be facing in my general direction with, you know, your eyes open." He countered.

Shannon's façade dropped and she broke eye contact with him.

"Look, Boone, just…it was nothing."

Boone nodded frankly.

"Right." He began, finality in his tone. "Just like Sydney."

Shannon felt her stomach drop as he spoke. That night had been everything.

But she couldn't tell him that.

Boone turned and started to walk away, just as Shannon spoke softly, barely even a whisper.

"Boone."

He turned his head halfway back to her, unwilling to meet her eyes.

"Boone don't."

Boone turned back to Shannon, ready to leave at any moment.

"What do you want me to do Shannon? What do you want me to say? We made a mistake, okay?"

Shannon spoke before he could turn away, her voice quiet, but harsh.

"Is that what it was? A mistake? Do you know how many years of our lives led up to that moment? Maybe it _was_ wrong, but that doesn't make it a mistake."

Boone looked at her, his expression unreadable.

"What was it then?" He asked her.

Shannon looked him straight in the eyes, her gaze strong and unwavering.

"I think that's up to us to decide."


	4. Control

_No Escape_

Shannon trudged through the mud and leaves grudgingly, grumbling and trying not to think about how many nails she had broken. Charlie had told her that Boone wanted to meet her…there was only the slight problem of finding Boone. She had been searching for him for the past hour, and as far as she could tell, she was no closer to finding him.

Feed up with, well, everyone, Shannon slumped down against the trunk of a large tree, attempting to ignore that fact that she was sitting on the _ground _in the _dirt_. She groaned and closed her eyes. This was all Boone's fault. Where the hell was he anyway? Why did he need _her _to come find _him_? Shannon's eyes flew open when she heard the distinct noise of a breaking branch. Somebody was out there.

Boone came into sight, moving aside a curtain of yellowing foliage.

Shannon glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well, it took you long enough," he said in way of a greeting.

"Fuck off."

"Glad I caught you in a good mood."

Shannon blanched, getting to her feet. She brushed the dirt off the back of her skirt disgustedly, and then turned to face him.

"You know," she began, prodding his chest with her finger. "You can be such an asshole. But I can solve that, and you know it. Because _I _am in control. Always have been, always will be."

Shannon placed her arms around his neck casually. She could sense him become uncomfortable immediately.

"I was in control in Sydney. I bent you to my will, and I'll do the same now."

She ran her fingers down his arms, and then back up again until her hands were once again draped around his neck. Boone took a sharp breath; she could tell his control was breaking.

"I was in control. I kissed you, and you liked it. I've seen the way you look at me, I've seen it Boone. I'm in control. I'll kiss you, and you'll like it."

Without any further hesitation, Shannon crushed her lips to his. He groaned and pushed her away.

"Shannon, don't," he breathed.

Shannon shook her head and pushed him down to the ground, lowing herself down until she sat on his chest. Boone's eyes slipped closed as he tried to regain control. He couldn't let this happen again, he just couldn't. But he knew it would.

Shannon's lips attacked his neck, sliding from his jaw to the collar of his shirt, which she removed easily. It was up to her now.

It always was.

Shannon clutched his messy hair with her fingers and pressed her full lips against his own. She smirked against his lips when he groaned again.

"I'm in control Boone, kiss me," she said sweetly, lifting her lips from his.

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. She couldn't be in control without things going very wrong.

Shannon leaned down until her lips were even with his ear.

"Kiss me," she hissed.

Boone grabbed her face down to crush their lips together.

She was in control, and he liked it.


	5. Here With Me

_No Escape_

Shannon lay naked in the small clearing, her arms wrapped around Boone's sleeping form. This was the way it was supposed to be. She knew it. She and Boone were always meant to end up this way. Together.

It was ironic how many men she had been with, and all this time, the one for her had been right under her nose. Boone Carlisle. Her brother. Her protector. Her lover.

And this was how she wanted it.

Shannon watched Boone sleep. He looked so vulnerable. She lifted her hand and brushed his hair off of his face. Sweet Boone. Her Boone.

His eyes flickered open, and for a moment he was confused. Slowly he remembered and smiled faintly, sighing.

"Shannon," he whispered.

"Hmmm?" She asked, stroking her fingers through his hair.

"Do you want me to go?" He asked her quietly, his eyes closed.

Shannon pulled his head forward to rest on her chest and buried her face in his hair.

"No Boone, I want you to stay right here with me. Because that's where you belong, and there's no escaping that."

_I think I'll end it there. I have another Boone/Shannon fic started, and it should be posted fairly soon (and quite a bit longer). Thanks to sUmMeRiTh and smartlilazn for reviewing, I'm glad you both enjoyed it. I may decide that I want to continue this story as well, but for now I believe it's complete._


End file.
